Evil Inside Out
Evil Inside Out 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the sixteenth case in Harwell. It takes place in Soulbound Grounds appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot Previously, the team discovered that The Soulless Shadows are planning on recruiting students from the Soulbound Highschool, so Michael contacted the prinicpal about it. Later, Anthony and the Player recieved a call from the principal, saying he found a dead body in his school's basement. There, they found the body of school janitor Stan Norman, surrounded by a circle of candles with his chest sliced open. The principal, who also found the body, Harvey Bush was questioned alongside student Loup Hunt and drama teacher Marcus Abraham before the duo heard footsteps in the school and managed to track it back to a classroom. The footsteps belonged to student and witchcraft enthusiast Sylvia Lawson, who was punished for walking around the crime scenes without permission. The detectives also discovered that Harvey was threatening to fire the victim alongside suspecting the judge's son, highschool senior Jason Blade. After talking about all the new evidence they had discovered, Anthony and the Player heard a loud scream come from where they heard the footsteps earlier, so they decided to investigate the classroom again, only to find no sign of any living being. Eventually, student Sylvia Lawson was arrested for the murder. Sylvia denied all accusations, until she broke down, saying she had to free Stan from his demons. When asked what she meant, Sylvia explained that Stan was possesed by evil demons that made him do evil things, like hurting the children that went to the school. She also said that everybody was too scared of him so they wouldn't tell anyone what terrible things he had done with them, so she decided to get rid of his evil spirits by taking out his soul. As the detectives were about to handcuff Sylvia, she pulled out a gun out of her bag and pointed it towards her head. Anthony was trying to calm her down, but as soon as he stepped closer to her, she pulled the trigger. After the horrific incident with Sylvia, the detectives go to see how her parents are doing after hearing about the murder-suicide. They seemed calm but immediately asked the duo if they could find a pendent of her and her sister back at the school. It was one of their most treasured belongings now as it had a picture of Sylvia together with her sister, smiling. They find it and give it back to them. The detectives also helped student Jason Blade who freaked out after losing his notes he needed for an upcoming test. Anthony and the Player managed to calm him down followed by them finding all of his notes and returning them. Finally, as the team was about to go home, Adam, sweating and breathing intensely, storms into the room. After the entire team tried to calm him down and get him to talk, he managed to get the words out of his mouth and revealed that he had gotten a message from The Soulless Shadows, saying that they got a highschool student hostage and will only give them out if they cooperate with their plans. Not long after the team thought about a solution to this chaos, everything gets worse as the anarchist attacked the village with full force, setting it, and the forest around it on fire! Summary Victim * 'Stan Norman '(Found exorcised in the school's basement) ' Murder Weapon * '''Sacrificial Dagger' Killer * Sylvia Lawson Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses permanent markers. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect believes in the supernatural. *This suspect uses permanent markers. *This suspect drinks ginger beer. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect believes in the supernatural. *This suspect uses permanent markers. *This suspect drinks ginger beer. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect believes in the supernatural. *This suspect uses permanent markers. *This suspect drinks ginger beer. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect believes in the supernatural. *This suspect uses permanent markers. *This suspect drinks ginger beer. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer believes in the supernatural. *The killer uses permanent markers. *The killer drinks ginger beer. *The killer has black hair. *The killer is under 21 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate School Basement. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Harvey Bush; Victim identified: Stan Norman) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer believes in the supernational) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threat) * Analyse Threat. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer uses permanent markers) * Ask Mr Bush about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: School Theater) * Investigate School Theater. (Clues: School Cap, Broken Pieces) * Examine School Cap. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Loup Hunt) * Question Loup about the victim. * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: New Suspect: Marcus Abraham) * Confront Marcus about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Classroom. (Clues: Notebook, Faded Note, Drawer) * Examine Notebook. (Result: New Suspect: Sylvia Lawson) * Talk with Sylvia about her notes. (Result: Sylvia believes in the supernatural, Sylvia uses permanent markers) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Talk to Harvey Bush again) * Confront Harvey about threatening to fire the victim. (Result: Harvey uses permanent markers) * Examine Drawer. (Result: Necronomicon) * Analyse Necronomicon. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks ginger beer; New Crime Scene: Stage) * Investigate Stage. (Clues: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) * Analyse Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Jason Blade) * Ask Jason about the victim. (Result: Jason believes in the supernatural, Jason uses permanent markers, Jason drinks ginger beer) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Blackboard. (Clues: Folder, Mask, Faded Paper) * Examine Folder. (Result: Talk to Loup Hunt again) * Ask Loup about his questionable story. (Result: Loup believes in the supernatural, Loup uses permanent markers, Loup drinks ginger beer) * Examine Mask. (Result: Talk to Marcus Abraham again) * Confront Marcus about threatening the vicitm. (Result: Marcus believes in the supernatural, Marcus uses permanent markers, Marcus drinks ginger beer) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Talk to Sylvia Lawson again) * Question Sylvia about the spell sheet. (Result: Sylvia drinks ginger beer) * Investigate Janitor's Closet. (Clues: Bloody Dagger, Lost and Found Box) * Examine Bloody Dagger. (Result: Hairs) * Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Lighter) * Analyse Hairs. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has black hair) * Analyse Lighter. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is under 21 years old) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to No Happy End (4/6)! No Happy End (4/6) * See how Mr and Mrs Lawson are doing. (Result: New Clues on School Theater) * Investigate School Theater. (Clues: Costume Box) * Examine Costume Box. (Result: Talk to Mr and Mrs Lawson again) * Give Sylvia's parents her pendant back. (Reward: Black Suit | Black Dress) * Calm Jason down. (Result: New Clues on Classroom) * Investigate Classroom. (Clues: Pile of Paper) * Examine Pile of Paper. (Result: Notes) * Analyse Notes. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Jason Blade again) * Give Jason his notes back. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) * Let Adam explain the situation. (Reward: Free Burger) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Soulbound Grounds Category:Cases in Harwell